Brotherly Love
by x Home Improvement x
Summary: A Brad/Randy three-shot. This story keeps growing! Contains incest and language. Read and review! Hope you love it!
1. Anything On You Is Bigger On Me

**Rated "M" for incest and whatnot. I do not own anything from Home Improvement. And I really hope you like it!**

* * *

"Hey dork."

"Hi." Mark had long since learned that his 'dork' was his brothers' favorite synonym for his name, and knew that Randy's greeting was as polite as he could expect. Besides, he was watching a cartoon, and wasn't really paying enough attention for his feelings to be hurt. As Randy started upstairs to their room, Mark did remember that he had a message for his brother. "Brad says we should stay out of the room because he's studying."

"So?" Randy responded without thinking, automatically ignoring anything that his little brother told him. He briefly regretted his show of bravado, not wanting to cross Brad anymore than was absolutely necessary. His fear was quickly overcome with curiosity, as he realized that there was no possible way that his brother was studying at three o'clock in the afternoon on a Saturday.

He continued quietly up the stairs, wondering what his older brother was up to. Probably talking to Jennifer Sadarsky on the phone. Randy figured he'd eavesdrop for a few minutes, and then come in when they were talking about something embarrassing. Of course, it might be a long wait. It's not like they ever _did_ anything. He'd seen them kiss, once, and Brad claimed that they did it all the time. But even if they did, Randy was sure they didn't use tongues. His brother wasn't _that_ far ahead of him.

He crept from the top of the stairs to the door of the room the three boys shared. But he didn't hear the conversation he expected. At first he thought Brad might be whispering, but after a moment of straining to hear, Randy was sure that his brother wasn't talking to anyone. He really didn't hear anything, except the occasional grunt. Such outbursts were common among the males of the Taylor household (and even Jill indulged occasionally), so Randy didn't think much of it. Still, Brad had claimed to be studying without any parents around, so something must be up. The door to the room was open just a crack. Randy couldn't really see into the room, but he thought that since he didn't have to fool with doorknob, he might be able to open it quietly enough for Brad not to notice. As Randy eased the door open, the first thing he saw was his brother's ankles. Brad was lying on Randy's bed, the lower of the two bunks, at an angle such that his legs just draped over the edge. As Randy's eyes tracked up Brad's body, he discovered that his brother's blue jeans stopped at his knees. Brad was naked from the middle of his thighs to the middle of his stomach. His hand bounced up and down above his crotch, apparently along the shaft of his penis. Randy immediately began to get an erection from the excitement of finding his brother in such a compromising position. One swipe at his overalls was enough for Randy to give his organ the space that it needed. He quickly glanced up at Brad's face, expecting to see a mask of embarrassment, followed by anger. But his brother's head was thrown back and his eyes were closed. Brad was obviously concentrating harder than Randy had ever seen him concentrate before.

Randy had heard of 'jacking off,' but was dumbfounded to find his brother doing it. Sure, it felt pretty good to squeeze your dick if it got hard in the shower or while you were watching TV, but going out of your way to do it? Jacking off was something that teenagers did when they couldn't get a girl to have sex with them. But Brad was thirteen. And he did have a girl. Neither fact was news, but for the first time, they seemed to make a difference. Even if he hadn't been a little bitter, Randy could hardly turn down such a chance to embarrass his brother. He eased into the room, his eyes alternating between Brad's face and his crotch. The face remained impassive, and the genitals were difficult to see because of the rapidly moving hand. He could see that the helmet-like head of Brad's dick that protruded from the top of his fist and the sack that held his nuts were both a deep pink, and didn't match the rest of his skin like Randy's did. Randy stopped just at the corner of the other bed, close enough to be able to look down on Brad, but not so close as to make his presence known. Then he paused, searching for the prefect insult for a brother caught with his pants down.

"Hey Brad, pull it a little harder and Mom can have the daughter she's always wanted." Brad started up, dropping the hand with which he'd been masturbating to his side and bumping his head on the upper bunk as he did. His feelings alternated from embarrassment to anger. Dazed by both the bump on the head and the interrupted sexual crescendo, he tried to settle on the emotion that would best segue into beating Randy up. Randy, meanwhile, got his first good look at his brother's penis. It was still quite hard, sticking up so that it bisected the angle between Brad's torso and his legs. Right above where it attached to his body, there were a few tufts of light brown hair, twisted into loose coils. It was hard to judge it's length because he was looking at it almost head on. He was much more struck with it's thickness; it was as big around as a roll of quarters, maybe a little bigger. Randy's dick was barely thicker than nickels. The shaft of Brad's dick was quite pink as well, though not so much as the head. Denied the shelter of Brad's hand, the penis began to droop its head in shame.

"If you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you." Tyranny was the soul of Brad's wit. Randy couldn't resist.

"Dad'll be proud to find out how much you like to work with your hands." He giggled.

"Randy, _shut up_." Some testosterone, on it's way to Brad's fists, took a wrong turn and found itself in his penis. Inspired, the organ began to reverse it's descent.

"Maybe you should give Jennifer her picture back and just carry around a picture of your hand." Randy knew he was cruising for a bruising, but he was on a roll. Brad stood up, his pants still around his legs. His plan had been to grab Randy, put him in a headlock, and pummel him until he felt vindicated. But even though this was in many ways no different from any of the boys' many altercations, Brad was in fact half naked. Both boys glanced down at his erection, by now standing straight out from his body. Brad also noticed anew that he was a full head taller than Randy. These two observations gave Brad something he rarely had: _an idea_. He knew how to restore himself to his rightful position of brotherly dominance.

"You're just jealous because my dick's bigger than yours." Brad played the trump card that males had, in a multitude of different ways, been playing against each other for all time. Randy responded the only way he could.

"Yeah, right." Brad wasn't quite sure where to go from here.

He hesitated. "I've seen it. You don't even have any hair." That was almost true. Randy had had several hairs, but he'd toyed with them so often that he'd finally pulled them out.

He was pretty sure it wasn't completely hairless, though he said, "So? My dick's still at least as big as yours."

Brad didn't even pause before saying, "Prove it."

Randy was speechless for a moment. "How?" He eventually demanded, not wanting to know, but trying to stall. Brad had to think a second.

"We could measure them."

Under other circumstances, Randy would have responded "Duh," but right now he wanted his brother to think that this problem was as hard as possible. "With what?"

"We could use Dad's tape measure."

"Yeah, and who's gonna tell the Tool Man what we were using it for?" Randy was sure that this was the game winner. Brad seemed stumped. But he had to get back at Randy, and proving he had the bigger dick would do it. If he could just come up with a good way to tell, Randy would have to do it. He was starting to lose his erection again, and as he idly reached to stroke it, he had an unprecedented second idea.

"We can hold them up against each other?"

"What?" Randy had a sinking feeling he knew what his brother meant.

"We can just hold our dicks together and see which one is longer."

"Don't be a dork, Brad."

"You just know mine's bigger."

"It is not." Randy snapped angrily.

Brad smiled evilly, knowing he'd almost one. "Then pull yours out and prove it."

Randy looked at Brad's dick. In response to Brad's brief touch and to his excitement over his impending victory, it had risen yet again. Randy knew it was definitely thicker than his. But it didn't seem that much longer. Maybe a little bit. But Randy was pretty sure he could convince Brad they were the same size if they were even close. He sighed. "Gee Brad, if it's that important to you."

Randy waited to see if his attempt at reverse psychology would work. It didn't. He'd have to go through with it. He slowly unfastened the straps of his overalls, willing the semi hard lump in his pants to grow to it's full size (and bigger, if possible). The thrill of doing something so private helped, and by the time he had lowered his overalls, his dick had formed a well-defined ridge in his white cotton briefs. Brad was relieved to see that that ridge hadn't had a major growth spurt since he'd seen it last. Randy took one last look at Brad, hoping he'd change his mind, then lowered his underpants. As soon as his waistband had passed low enough, Randy's penis sprung out. Like Brad, he was circumcised, and likewise was fully hard. Randy's dick, however, was nearly as pale as the rest of his body. It was also a little smoother, the skin stretched a little tighter. His balls were clenched close to his body in a tight little scrotum that was almost perfectly round. His shaft was of course thinner than Brad's, and was in fact significantly shorter than his big brother's. Randy hadn't really expected the length difference because it was mostly in proportion to the difference in thickness. Still, it wasn't so much that Randy was willing to give up. He could still fake it.

"Now what?" Randy was kind of enjoying this game, but he wanted to make sure Brad initiated everything. He hadn't been this close to his brother naked since they were five and six years old and took baths together, and they hadn't even changed into their bathing suits in the same room for nearly a year. It was kind of nice to be sharing something this intimate with Brad, even if it was weird. Brad was having second thoughts, not really because he was worried about Randy's dick being bigger (it sure looked smaller), but because he realized that they would have to press their dicks together. It was kind of exciting, being naked with someone else, touching them, even if it was his own brother. It wasn't really queer, since he was just showing the little creep who the big brother was. He grabbed his own dick and stroked it a time or two, then held it so it was vertical.

"Now put yours up against it." He demanded.

Randy hesitantly took his penis and tried to stroke it like Brad had. He hadn't practiced though, and wasn't nearly as coordinated. He stood in front his brother, their toes almost touching, and brought his dick up next to Brad's. He shifted his hand so that be was holding the side of the organ closest to his body, and thrust his pelvis forward just until the underside of his dick touched Brad's. The contact was infinitesimal, the boys' nearly cylindrical penises tangent to each other. As the boys peered down to judge the results, Randy felt Brad's hot breath in playing through his messy bangs.

"Move your hand, Brad," complained Randy. Brad's hand was covering the head of his dick, making it impossible to really tell which organ was longer.

"Hold still." Brad gingerly released his penis, pushing his hips forward just a little to press it more tightly against Randy's. Unsupported, the balance was precarious, and Brad steadied himself by gently grasping Randy's bare hip with his left hand. Randy also pulled his hand away, pushing forward a little to mask the fact that he had lifted himself onto his tiptoes.

"They look about the same size to me." Randy was hoping to pull the wool over Brad's eyes quickly.

"Wait." Brand responded, reaching down to pull on his penis.

"No fair, you can't stretch yours." Randy's dick slipped off to the side and poked right into Brad's groin.

"I'm just making sure I'm all the way hard." Brad stroked himself gently, trying to coax every last millimeter from the straining organ. Randy figured he might as well do the same. The boys were still quite close together, and as he reached down to grasp himself, his fingers brushed over Brad's scrotum. He noticed that his brother's sack hung more loosely than his, and he could clearly feel both balls dangling separately, one hanging a little lower than the other. Randy was curious, but didn't let his fingers linger long. He pinched his dick, feeling its sponginess give slightly beneath his fingers. He watched Brad closely, wrapped his fingers around it, and gave a couple of quick tugs. He could just barely feel it firm up in his hand, the skin becoming absolutely tight and smooth.

Brad seemed satisfied, and said "Come here - hurry up."

Randy again pressed in and placed his dick against his brother's. This time Brad held both organs in his hand. His brother's hand on his dick felt completely different from his own, and Randy felt a bolt of pleasure shoot through him as Brad squeezed it tightly. When Brad had steadied both dicks in his hand, it was apparent that Brad's extended nearly an inch higher than Randy's.

"See, I told you. Mine's bigger." Brad was sure he had the victory locked.

"Dummy. You're taller than me. You've got to bend your knees or something." Randy could tell that they had really already compensated for height because of the way they were standing (especially since Randy was on tiptoes), but he was determined not to let Brad get the best of him. Brad wasn't completely sure he bought it, but he knew Randy would never give in if he didn't at least pretend to bend his knees. He released both dicks and separated his legs slightly to give himself the leverage to raise and lower his body. As he made these adjustments, his dick found it's place in his hand once again.

As he rubbed it he demanded "How am I supposed to know how much to bend them?"

"Just wait." Randy had taken his dick in his hand and, after giving it a few good strokes, marked the bottom of it with his little finger. "Hold your dick like this." Brad did. "Now just go down until our little fingers touch."

Easier said than done. Brad would squat enough to satisfy Randy, but as they would try to push their dicks together for an 'official' measurement, he'd involuntarily thrust forward which, in the boys current orientation, was up. Or he'd lose his balance and have to grab Randy to keep from falling. Or he'd notice that Randy seemed to get taller just as soon as he'd reach the right height. Finally, Brad got frustrated and was ready to declare himself the winner by default.

"Give it up, Randy. You know mine's bigger." Randy's mind raced. He needed to think of some way to make he and Brad the same height, some way so that they could both hold still. Preferably some way he could cheat.

"Wait a second." Randy was pretty sure he had it. "Lie down on the bed."

"What?" "If you lie down, I can get on top of you so that the bottom of our dicks are together, and we can see who's bigger."

"You know mine is."

"Prove it." Brad hated the way Randy always seem to call the shots, even when he was supposed to be losing. Still, if this is what it took. Brad lay down on his back on his own bed. As Randy scrambled to get on top of him, he jacked himself a few times just to make sure. As he did, he realized how long he'd been hard, and how much he was ready to get off. Randy had slipped off his overalls and underwear, which had previously been around his ankles, and was straddling Brad on all threes he'd had left, his other hand finding it's now familiar spot on his dick. Brad stopped rubbing himself and dropped his hands to his sides as Randy lowered himself chest first, hoping to adjust himself to an advantageous position before the final judging. Then he lowered his hips until the knuckles of the hand encircling his penis just touched Brad's stomach. He wiggled his way down the bed, until he felt his hand brush up against Brad's penis. He released his own and let it fall on top of his brother's, then took them both in his hand. He used his thumb to feel the spongy heads of both organs, and then slid his hips across his brother's until he was sure that both penis reached the same distance up Brad's body. Brad was distracted by the feelings of Randy touching his dick and couldn't really see what was going on, but he felt sure his brother was cheating.

When Randy finally stopped moving, Brad felt the softness of Randy's balls at the bottom of his dick, not the firmness of another dick. But every time he'd move to push Randy down to what he thought was the right place, Randy would slide up just a little. Finally, in frustration, he said "Randy, hold still," punctuating his command by grabbing his brother's small, soft buttocks in both hands.

Randy thrust his hips forward in response, pressing his dick tightly against Brad's, sending a shudder of pleasure through both boys. Brad instinctively answered with a thrust of his own, and Randy sent it right back. Neither boy thought anything other than they didn't want the pleasure to stop. Soon their rhythm quickened, and they found themselves thrusting at the same time, furiously pumping themselves against each other. Randy's buttocks would occasionally clench, either of its' own accord or in Brad's response to a sudden tightening of his grip, marking an especially decisive thrust. Their paced increased steadily, then spiked as both approached the brink.

Randy missed a breath as his first orgasm hit his unprepared frame. Brad also gasped as he enjoyed the release he had sought ever since he first took his dick in hand earlier this afternoon. The boy's thrusting didn't stop immediately, but quickly tapered off as they realized what they'd done.

Randy sat up, noticing the sticky spot on the lower part of his belly, just where the head of Brad's dick had been. He looked at his brother and saw the rest of his semen in a little glistening dollop pointed to by his rapidly shrinking penis. The boys exchanged a look, silently agreeing that they would discuss this later, after they had time to think things over.

Brad stood up, holding his shirt up so that it would not fall into the liquid on his belly. He looked around the room for a second, then pulled the pillow down from Mark's top bunk, and wiped himself with that. Wordlessly, he handed it to Randy, and began to pull his pants up. Randy cleaned himself up, using the same corner of the pillow Brad had. He threw the pillow back on the bed and groped around on the floor to retrieve his clothes. Brad finished dressing just as Randy had started to refasten the straps on his overalls, and immediately started out the door.

"I'm gonna go downstairs and watch TV. I think the Tigers are playing."

Randy said, "I think dork's already watching something."

Brad shouted back, "So?"

Randy grinned, realizing that if he wanted to, he could kick Mark off the couch all by himself. With Brad's help it was just more fun. He left his other strap unfastened and started down the stairs, chuckling to himself, "Yeah, so?"

* * *

**I hope you loved it! Next chapter is already up! Go for it, and review!**


	2. New Feelings

**IMPORTANT: At this point in the story, Randy and Brad are in an established sexual relationship.  
Hope you love it!**

* * *

"So, basically, you want to be my bitch?" A smug Randy smiled at the thought of his brother begging and pleading for him to fuck him, and liked where this was going. His eyes twinkled deviously as he observed his brother's reactions.

"Well, no, not a bitch …" Brad attempted to dignify himself but coward back on his bed, blushing.

"Don't be embarrassed! I get fucked all the time, _by you of course,_ but it's always fun!" He didn't want to humiliate his brother, but he continued, "I understand. You've always been the _fuck-er_ and now you want to be the _fuck-ee_."

"Well … yeah ..." He gulped. "I want to know what it feels like." He paused again. "_You seem to enjoy it_," his eyes caught his brother's in a glare and he smiled, knowingly taking control of the conversation.

"Don't be a smartass, I still haven't answered!" Randy again had the upper hand and he paused and waited for a reaction from Brad. At the moment, Brad was sitting in a crisscross position on the corner of his bed closest to the wall with his face half flushed and with a tint of red. His big eyes widened as Randy looked towards him. _'And he's smiling,'_ Randy smiled to himself as well. _'He's so cute when he smiles.'_

"Fine, ... I'll do it." Randy couldn't help but give in as Brad's face lit up with excitement. "We were gonna' fuck tonight anyway, so whatever. Hell, _we always fuck_. We're two adolescent brothers sharing a room." Randy stated sarcastically, huffing.

Randy had recently turned twelve and Brad was thirteen, both of them expecting puberty to randomly hit them in their sleep one night. Randy knew this wasn't how it worked, but he would've like to have been taller, have a little more hair, and to appear more masculine. He was a tiny boy with sparkling blue eyes and a small but lean build. People just described him as cute. Brad, on the other hand, was 'handsome.' He had luxurious blonde hair and brown eyes, and he was tall and well built. He also had more hair than a normal thirteen year old; dark thick patches covering his armpits, and especially covering the groin area. This deeply turned Randy on, but Brad also was fond of Randy's body, preferring the child-like innocent look to his own more manly one. And although Brad was handsome and man-like, Randy was much more mature and intelligent. Randy could deal with his childish look if he could prove he was 'better' than Brad at anything of importance. Sure, Brad was good at sports, but Randy didn't care, because he never thought they could take anyone anywhere in life.

As the boys awoke from their introspective dazes, Brad was ready to get back on the topic of sex. "So … when?" He blushed.

"Jeez, someone's anxious." Randy giggled girlishly.

"C'mon, just answer or I'll pound you!" Brad pleaded, sure of himself.

"Alright, alright," Randy ducked behind a chair. "How about … after dinner?" Randy was amused by the serious but child-like look on Brad's face as they continued to talk about butt sex.

"Can we just do it quick now?!" Brad begged, grasping his brother's hands in his own as he kneeled on the floor. "That's like telling a baby he can't have the candy you're waving in front of its' face!" He made a puppy-dog face and was in the perfect begging position.

"Yeah, I know, but it might spoil your appetite!" Randy giggled and posed as seductively as he could and Brad drooled. "But seriously, you're not used to the feeling so it would be weird sitting there with the family …" He stated in an experienced way as Brad again looked to the floor in disappointment.

"But ..." Brad was cut off.

"Boys, get down here, dinner!" Jill shouted from the lower level and Randy just bolted out the door, Brad sulkily dragging along after him.

As they arrived in the kitchen, they greeted their mother and got their drinks, then sat in their usual places at the table, right next to each other. As Brad impatiently sat their, he knew it would be difficult to refrain from thinking about his brother until after dinner, and already was half hard and pale faced. Randy noticed this and gently rubbed his brother's thigh teasingly as Brad gave shot him a dirty glance.

"Don't toy with me or I'll pulverize you." Randy got the hint as Brad gritted his teeth.

Mark, Tim, and Jill sat down in their respective places and quickly glanced at the older boys before going to their usual fuss of obtaining food and passing plates. After all of their plates were full, they ate unusually peacefully and Mark uncomfortably questioned,

"Why are we so quiet?" His innocence was beautiful, yet nobody replied. Jill knew something was up, and then Mark noticed Brad and Randy playing under the table but made nothing of it.

Dinner was hurried and soon over, and the older boys quickly excused themselves shouting a subtle, _'thanks mom,'_ before rushing up the stairs and into their room, slamming the door.

As Randy calmly placed himself on the edge of his bed, Brad marched toward him. "Can we _PLEASE_ get to this?!" Brad nervously shouted, preparing to be butt fucked for the first time.

"Well, I don't know. I'm not really in the mood," Randy teased in reply. "Although, it would be awfully nice of me to help you with that 'problem' you've got in your pants." Randy pointed and slid his index finger over the head of Brad's clothed erection as Brad shuddered.

"Oh, please just fuck me." Brad whined, gently tackling his brother into the laying position on his bed. They then sloppily but fiercely kissed, closed eyed and lustful.

Randy then gave in, allowing the kiss to turn into a sweet and gentle caress of the lips. Then, Randy romantically sucked on his brother's lower lip as they softly grinded into each other's midsections. As usual, Randy was in complete control of their kisses even though Brad was on top. He loved how he was powerful but helpless at the same time. Randy then manipulated his brother's tongue into his mouth and he sucked on it seductively, swirling it around. Their clothed erections still pushed against each other as Randy humped upward into Brad.

Knowing that Brad was to be fucked instead of himself, Randy decided it was his turn to be in control, and although surprised, Brad complied as Randy switched their positions gently. _'Who's the bitch now?'_ Randy smirked to himself and he sat atop his brother's groin, leaning down into their lustful kiss.

Randy had his knees on either side of Brad's pelvis and he sat right atop Brad's groin feeling Brad's throbbing erection poke at his clothed hole. _'I kind of like this,'_ Randy thought as he realized he was in complete control, sliding his firm ass around his brother's erection, still kissing.

Clothes were finally ready to be removed as Randy seductively removed his own shirt, allowing his brother to see his cute little pert pink nipples and his firm, soft, and goose-bump covered abdomen. Brad just stared in awe as his brother beautifully threw his shirt to the ground before continuing to suck on Brad's neck. _'He always seems so experienced,'_ Brad thought to himself, gasping open mouthed at the pleasure he was receiving from his brother's tongue on his neck.

Now, Randy tugged upward from the bottom of Brad's muscle shirt, staring in amazement at the revealed belly button, then ribcage, then nipples, and then the hickey he'd left on Brad's lower neck. Brad arched upward to allow his brother to throw the shirt off of him, looking thin but masculine and balanced at the same time. It was perfect as the two boys' cold chests rubbed against each other when they kissed. There was a magnetic current running through them that could not be broken as they constantly felt the need to touch each other's bare skin.

Next, Randy let his hands run from his brother's face to his nipples, then to his hard abdomen, and then to his waste line where his pants sat. Randy then lifted himself as his butt wiggled in the air to make it easier for him to crouch down to his brother's pelvis. He then continued to move backward, dragging Brad's pants and boxers subtly past the sun-colored bush of pubic hair, then past the erection that sprang close to his face as soon as it was relieved from its' constraints, and then down to his ankles as he gently lifted them allowing the pants completely off. Then Randy stood up above his flush faced brother who had his hands at his sides and his legs lay flat out. The only extremity off-putting Brad's flow was his penis, standing out straight at six inches. This was the most beautiful sight Randy had ever seen. He then walked to the other side of the room and dropped the pants in a pile of clothes before continuing to remove his own pants and briefs. He let them travel slowly passed his obvious hard-on as he bent down, letting Brad get a good look at his ass. He stepped out of the clothes and hurried back to the bed, his five and a quarter inch erection springing up and down with every step.

He was atop his brother again, their erections touching bare making each of them shudder as they looked into each other's eyes blushing. They then closed their eyes again as Randy leaned down meeting his brother for another passion filled kiss, ready to begin to demonstrate what _real love_ was.

As their bodies rocked together they each emitted various sounds such as whimpers and groans, especially when their genitals slightly brushed each other. Randy's tongue was deep inside Brad's warm, wet cavern and Brad leaned up to the kiss lifting his head off of the bed as Randy let his hands caress and grope his brother's golden locks on the back of Brad's head.

Randy let his eyes squint in the middle of their lustful lip lock and surveyed how his brother kissed him so fiercely while he swirled Randy's tongue around in his own mouth. Randy then smiled subtly and closed his eyes, letting their embrace continue, but then progressing lower to taste his brother's chin, and then neck.

It was magic the way Randy worked his lips; his tongue; _his mouth_. Brad's mind was out of control as Randy massaged, caressed, and nibbled softly at his neck. His lips were so wet and he was so focused, and Brad felt like nothing could contain their feelings for each other as he fondled his brother's hair while he worked on Brad's neck.

Randy then progressed lower as he softly pinched at Brad's sensitive nipples before placing his lips around one and nibbling. When it was in between his teeth, he grinned and looked up to his brother's blissfully sweaty face and then let his tongue circle it before letting his tongue travel across his brother's chest and do the same thing to the other one, repeating the process of nibbling and licking.

He let his hands travel to his brother's pelvis and worked his mouth down to the navel, nibbling and sucking every inch of skin on the way. Brad's arms were braced around Randy's head, hugging him tightly as he shuddered in sheer pleasure. He began breathing heavily and gasping as Randy circled his tongue around his belly button, and loving the warm and moist sensation, he helplessly jerked upward humping into his brother's chest. Randy just groaned as Brad attempted to push his head down forcefully, urging him to go lower.

Randy took the hint and teasingly licked his brother's upper thigh, causing Brad to grunt in dissatisfaction. But soon after, Randy experimentally licked the head of his brother's penis, causing Brad to moan his name softly. He put his hand around the base of the six inch cock and licked at the head as a cat would lick milk. His eyes were closed and his licks were swift, but Brad wanted ... needed ... to be down his brother's throat. As Brad bucked into Randy, Randy's hand moved up and down the shaft moving the circumcised skin up and down. Brad needed more, and Randy must've read his mind because not a minute later, Randy scraped his teeth softly against Brad's erection before taking the head into his mouth and sucking it as he would a lollipop. Five seconds later though, Randy let his lips travel downward, taking in more of the large erection every moment. Soon Brad was down Randy's throat as much as he could be, and Randy started bobbing in an up and down movement, getting faster every second. He looked up to his brother with his large cerulean orbs and it was the sexiest sight Brad had ever seen. They stared into each other's eyes, and neither of them had ever felt tension, love, lust, or passion like this before. It was so _pure_.

Randy focused on his brother's erection again, starting to bob at a faster pace as Brad emitted moans and groans sounding similar to purrs and whimpers. His back was arched and he was fucking his brother's face as his brother still continued his up and down movement. Randy knew Brad was close, and figuring that he'd soon feel more pain than pleasure, he was going to let his brother come in his mouth. Out of the numerous times Randy blew Brad, he had never let him do this before, imagining the taste as horrid and disgusting. However, as Brad whimpered and groaned louder than before, Randy felt the clear liquid burst into his mouth before it trickled down his throat, and much to his surprise it was delightfully tasteful. _'Mmm, salty.'_ Randy said to himself, continuing to lick his brother's softening cock, wanting more fluid to satisfy his craving.

After none could possibly be left, Randy kneeled up , his bare butt sitting on Brad's crotch as his knees were to the side. Randy giggled because Brad's now wet pubic hairs had tickled him, and he rubbed against them because it felt so funny. Brad laughed observing this, but he also noticed his brother's face was covered with his sperm; surrounding his lips, on his cheek, below his chin; it hit him everywhere! Brad signaled him over with the same finger he used to remove all of it, and when he was finished Randy sucked his digit dry. Then, Randy made a face at his brother telling him, _'It's time,'_ and Brad's expression changed to one of anxiousness, curiosity, and nervousness, because after all, it was his first time to be butt fucked. Randy smirked as he told Brad to lick three of his fingers, and he watched Brad do it with gentle grace. As he did it, he stared at Randy and knowing Brad was nervous, Randy gave him a face to tell him, _'It'll be okay,'_ and, _'It's not as bad as you think.'_

When all three fingers were covered with Brad's saliva, Randy kissed him in reassurance before crawling down and placing his face and hands right below his brother's entrance. Brad was shaking in anticipation, and Randy started by poking all around Brad's entrance, and letting his fingertip rest right where he would soon enter.

Brad never did use his fingers to prepare his brother before sex, he just stuck it in using his own pre-cum as lube. Randy liked things to be perfectly prepared though. He also enjoyed the thought of playing with his brother before getting to 'the real thing.' So Randy, at first, stuck one finger in and let it rest as Brad winced melodramatically as it was not as bad as he thought. But then Randy started wiggling it around and thrusting it in and out. When Brad was comfortable, Randy added his second finger, now able to perform a scissor motion making Brad squirm uncomfortably.

"It gets better," Randy whispered, assuring his brother he won't let him down.

Randy thought about entering a third finger, but knew he wasn't that big, so he removed his fingers and just as Brad braced himself for his brother's cock, he felt another sensation, one that was warm and wet, and he groaned and giggled and squirmed at the same time. Randy was fucking him with his tongue, sliding it in and out swiftly, and this was the greatest feeling Brad had ever felt. Brad was manipulating Randy's head while his eyes rolled back into his own. Randy was enjoying himself too, tasting the inside of his brother, surprised that it was as clean as it was.

As much as they were enjoying themselves, Randy's hardness got to his head and he suddenly felt the need to release, so he removed his head from in-between his brother's legs and placed his midsection there before placing Brad's ankles on his shoulders. Brad assured Randy he was ready, and without hesitation, Randy was able to slide the head right in because of how moist it was. Brad grunted in painful pleasure and told his brother to go on. Soon, all five and a quarter inches were deep inside him and he was ready to cry in pain, just as his brother almost completely removed himself but thrust back in at the last second. Brad yelped in pleasure, feeling a sensation in his ass like never before. _'I think I got his sweet spot,'_ Randy giggled to himself continuing his in and out motion.

After about five minutes, Randy was sweating and whimpering while holding Brad's legs over his shoulders, and Brad was moaning and groaning while clutching the sheets each time his prostate was hit. They were in a state like no other; the only thing mattering to them was the love for their significant other ... _each other._

Randy knew he was coming close and he managed to gasp out, "Should I-I ... c-come inside?"

Brad was humping the air, allowing Randy's cock to more easily slide in and out because the idea of the warm wet fluid filling him intrigued him. "Y-Yeah ..." He managed.

And no more than thirty seconds later, Randy humped harder and deeper than ever before, releasing his seed into his brother who was arching his back in euphoria, moaning and open-mouthed. Randy humped a few more times and then finally collapsed onto his brother, his face landing on his brother's chest, and he pulled out of Brad.

"That was ... indescribable." Randy was breathing heavily and gasping, trying to catch his breath. He giggled, "We're all sweaty." He licked a drop off his brother's chest.

Brad smiled and agreed with his brother, and he hugged his brother tightly as they stared into each other's eyes.

"You know I love you, right?" Brad passionately looked into Randy's eyes, being absolutely truthful, telling his brother this for the first time.

"I ... I love you too ..." Randy was tearing, and Brad pulled his face up and met him for a short kiss.

"So, did you like being the _fuck-er_?" Brad chuckled as he made reference to their rare switch of positions.

"Hell yeah." Randy laughed, being himself again. "And after all that groaning you did, I'm guessing you like to be fucked?"

"It was ... _different_. But, I'd prefer to fuck you and watch you make those cute faces and hear your cute little pleas." Brad giggled. "It was fun though."

They both smiled, and Randy crawled up next to Brad and just stared at the beauty that was his brother.

"Goodnight," Randy managed. "... I love you."

"I love you too." Brad whispered, kissing Randy on the nose before the boys fell asleep, smiling to themselves, knowing that nothing could ever tear them apart.

* * *

**So, final thoughts? Let me know! I'll totally get back to you! And if you liked this, check out the rest of my stories!  
And make sure you read the next chapter!**


	3. Taking Turns

**Okay, so Brad and Randy are still in a relationship, but it's hard for them to embrace each other when they live in a house with three other people. In this chapter, Brad and Randy find themselves home alone for the first time in weeks, and choose to act upon it. Enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

_BOYS –_

_Your father's running late on his show and I'll be in class until 5. Start dinner yourselves, okay?_

_Love, _

_Mom_

'_Great,'_ Brad thought, pulling the note off of the fridge and tossing it in the garbage. He didn't know the first thing about cooking. He decided that he and Randy and Mark, his younger brothers, would order a pizza or something. _'That's probably the best idea,'_ he thought. _'They're 11 and 12, what do they know about cooking?'_

Brad headed upstairs, still dressed in his soccer uniform, which was sticking like crazy to his body. He was _still _sweating from the game, and he hadn't showered afterward because he didn't like being naked around his teammates. Lugging his heavy sport bag behind him, Brad dragged himself wearily into the room he shared with Randy and flopped down on the bed. The house was dead quiet. Since Dad was gone, nothing was exploding and nobody was cursing.

"I guess I might as well start my homework," Brad said loudly into the empty room, as though saying it would be more motivational. Sighing, he dug his textbooks out of his book bag and carried them over to his desk.

Just then, the front door slammed from downstairs, making Brad jump about a foot. "Jesus," he muttered quietly, and then he heard Randy calling out.

"Mom, Dad! Anybody home?"

'_Randy's home,'_ Brad thought excitedly, putting his books away and sitting expectantly on the edge of his bed. He pushed his long sweaty blond hair off his forehead and propped himself up with hands behind himself. His heart began pounding a little faster, and he was sort of surprised to find a fresh sweat had broken out all across his body; under his arms, down his legs, even in his face. He felt himself flushing; he could see it in the full-length mirror at the far end of the room.

"Hey, anybody home?" Randy was still yelling, but now he was climbing the steps. Brad gulped as he felt his cock stir within his shorts. He hadn't realized how much he wanted this. Impulsively, almost without realizing he was doing it, Brad reached one hand down the front of his shorts, closing his eyes as his fingers traced through the wisps of pubic hair growing around the root of his cock, parting his lips as he took gentle hold of himself. His semi-erection immediately grew firmer in his grasp, and he began to pump his hand slowly and jerkily, as much as his shorts would allow him. He used his thumb and forefinger to pinch the plump head, gasping as he finally got a full erection. He cupped his balls, hanging at full stretch from the base of his cock, and brought one fingertip daintily back up and along the length of his erection. He sighed, hoping pleasure would soon come.

"Randy," he whispered under his breath to himself anxiously. "_Come on..._"

"Hey, is _anybody_ here at all?" Randy had reached the second floor landing and was coming down the hall. Fast. Brad quickly regained his composure and pulled his hand from his shorts reluctantly and sat back on the bed like nothing was happening, about two seconds before his brother burst into the bedroom.

"Boy, where is ev-" Randy stopped talking as he saw his older brother sitting there. He cast a couple of looks up and down the blond boy's body; flushed face, wide eyes, lusty expression; he immediately understood.

"You the only one here?" Randy asked softly.

"Yeah," Brad whispered. "They won't be back till five."

He was staring right back at Randy. His brother was wearing a striped T-shirt and baggy jeans held up with an ordinary black belt. The jeans wouldn't have been baggy if Randy wasn't so damn skinny. His sneakers were considerably beat-up. His wavy hair was ruffled and his own face was flushed. Brad knew Randy had P.E. sixth period and, like Brad, didn't like showering around the other boys. It was a hot day, and here on the second story it seemed hotter still. Even with the screen in their window, the boys were getting very little in the way of a draft to cool them off.

Randy cocked an eyebrow and stared at his brother. Brad watched the way the boy's shoulders rose and fell, more quickly now, in time with his heavy breathing.

"It's been awhile," Randy said at last.

"Almost a month," Brad agreed, very quietly. He could only stare as his brother shut the door to their bedroom, then walked slowly over to the window and closed the blinds. The room was left pleasantly dim, even with the lights off.

"Have you...?" Randy finished the thought by curving his fingers and thumb into a fist and rocking it suggestively back and forth in mid-air.

Brad shook his head. "You?"

"No," Randy breathed. "I've been...waiting." He grinned. "Saving it."

"Me too," Brad answered. "Just like we agreed."

"Good." Randy walked so that he stood very close to Brad; the older boy was still sitting and watching from the bed. The younger boy tossed his head back, pushed his hands through his tangled sweaty hair, and slowly lifted his T-shirt up and off his body. Randy thought he heard Brad give off a soft moan as his narrow chest was revealed, his pale nipples cast in shadow; and then it was Randy himself who shut his eyes and gasped quietly as he felt his brother's fingers working eagerly at his belt buckle.

"Mmm," Brad said quietly; a sound silky whisper in the dim bedroom. His hands came forward, delicately tracing the curve of Randy's slight torso, fingers moving in between his little boy pecs. Randy's breath caught and his shoulders hitched as Brad teased the boy's pert nipples, feeling them harden beneath his sweaty fingers.

"Ah jeez..." Randy found himself whispering, head bent back and lips parted slightly. Brad barely saw the boy's tongue dart out of his mouth, just briefly, to moisten his lips. His eyes were half-shut. "God, Brad..."

"Yeah," the older boy said huskily, his voice breaking between whisper and normal, suddenly seeming very loud in the bedroom. Neither boy noticed or cared. "Yeah..."

"Got to cum..." Randy was whispering, more to himself than to his brother, and Brad barely made it out until Randy had said it several times, almost like a chant. "Wanna cum, Brad; it's been too long...way too long..."

"Twenty something days now," Brad breathed. He carefully and slowly unlaced his brother's sneakers and helped him step out of them.

"Too long..."

"Yeah." Brad agreed, unzipping Randy's fly and unbuttoning the one button. Too slowly for Randy. The jeans sagged to the boy's knees after the zipper was unclasped, and Randy, as though on auto-pilot, kicked his legs out of them and stood before his brother in only his socks and BVD boxer briefs. Brad could see Randy was already semi-hard in his them, his cock curling upward and outward away from his body; his nuts formed a bulge lower down between his legs. Brad's hands had moved down and progressed from his brother's pecs and nipples to his navel, then down beneath and under the elastic of his underwear. Randy caught his breath noticeably when Brad first brushed the tips of his fingers through the fringes of his pubic hair.

"Oh..." Randy wheezed. "Oh, Brad..."

Brad shushed his younger brother in a soothing tone. Without speaking, he moved his fingers back up from within Randy's shorts and instead began pulling them down his legs. Randy gasped again, closing his legs again to make Brad's job easier, and Brad dropped Randy's briefs to the floor, helping the boy out of his socks as quickly as possible at the same time. The simple motion of Randy's leg and foot kicking the underpants away got Brad incredibly excited; he didn't know why. His cock throbbed in the confines of his own briefs.

Now completely naked, Randy stood staring down at his brother with heavy-lidded eyes. Brad stared unabashedly at Randy's half-erection and his small patch of brownish-auburn pubic hair. _'How is he so god damn sexy?' _Brad thought.

"Brad," Randy was whispering; his hands now came to his brother's shoulders, pulling eagerly, almost savagely at the jersey the boy was still wearing. "Suck me...I want you to suck me..."

"Yeah, Randy," Brad said back, letting Randy pull off his jersey. The younger boy's hands became frantic on his chest once it was naked; his breathing was audible, in wheezing little gasps. Randy's hands plunged through Brad's hair and now the older boy suddenly found himself with his mouth planted on Randy's chest, the younger boy moaning and pulling Brad closer to him, as Brad kissed and licked around the boy's nipples, chest, and navel. One of his hands slowly moved to Randy's cock, at first just gripping it lightly at the root, then moving timidly. When Brad's fist reached the tip of Randy's cock, the younger boy moaned and pulled Brad's head more tightly against his chest. When Brad sped up his motions, Randy's hips began moving in perfect sync.

"Oh, God," Randy said now, teeth clenched and head tipped back on his neck. Brad felt him hardening in his grasp with every stroke. When his hand became sticky with Randy's first drops, he slowed his fist and lightened his grip. The younger boy moaned.

"Suck me, Brad," he said huskily, his tone determined and leaving no room for argument. "Suck me...make me cum..."

"Mmm, yeah..." Brad answered quietly. He got off the bed and onto his knees in front of his brother even before Randy knew it was happening, and then suddenly it _was _happening; Brad had three-quarters of Randy's five-inch cock down his throat, and

Randy was thrusting his hips and squeezing his ass for all he was worth, trying to get Brad's lips and tongue deeper down on his cock, moaning his brother's name. Brad worked him steadily, refusing to let him finish too soon. The older boy wrapped both hands around Randy's smooth hairless ass, fingers digging in between the cheeks, holding him steady as he slowly sucked and pulled his mouth up the length of his brother's cock with enough force to make Randy go completely nuts, whimpering and trying desperately to thrust his hips but held back by Brad's firm hands. Brad reached the tip and tickled the slit teasingly with his tongue, tasting the few drops of pre-cum there and making Randy whisper savagely.

"Suck me, Brad...oh _God,_ please suck me..."

"Yeah..." Randy's dick twitched and jumped every time Brad touched it with his tongue. He dove down unexpectedly, grabbing on tight to Randy's ass once again as he licked and sucked, staying in a moderate rhythm, up and back along the top two inches or so of Randy's erection, making sure to linger at the tip. Faster and faster Brad moved, and the louder and heavier grew Randy's breathing. Finally, when he knew Randy was on the verge, Brad dug his right forefinger up between the younger boy's buttocks, slipping neatly and easily into his tight asshole; he paused with his mouth as he moved in, up to where his knuckle caressed Randy's crack, and Randy moaned and called to Brad once again.

"God," he whispered, "I'm gonna...gonna..."

"Mmm," Brad whispered, continuing to move his mouth slowly around the top half of Randy's erection, tasting more and more drops at the tip now, letting his lips and tongue linger on the salty flesh instead of moving as frantically. Finally, when he felt he'd kept Randy lingering there long enough, he suddenly began diving and bobbing frantically with his head, bringing his mouth up and back, up and back against Randy's cock until the boy let out a long series of moans, his knees finally buckling; he was near his end.

Brad supported him with his hands at Randy's ass while Randy finally hollered as his climax hit him. Brad felt the boy's asshole repeatedly constrict and loosen as he swallowed every drop of the boy's streams of cum, not even removing his mouth after the last drop, making sure to wait until the younger boy was absolutely spent. Brad then removed his mouth and Randy's cock shrunk back to half-erect. Randy sighed contentedly.

Bare-chested, Brad then stood slowly from his kneeling position and met his brother's eyes. Neither boy spoke. Randy leaned in first, touching Brad at the shoulders, and then kissing him briefly; then, with long and deep kisses, Randy gasped as his tongue touched Brad's. His eyes closed as he tasted the residue of saltiness from his cum still lingering in Brad's mouth.

"Oh, God, Brad ..." He paused inhaling deeply. "That was the best," Brad agreed, kissing him once more. When they broke off, Randy completed, "the best. You always were the best at making me cum."

"Yeah," Brad panted back, leaning in to kiss Randy again, his breathing suddenly accelerating and his heart pounding with the thrill of realizing how horny he was, how much he wanted it. He met the younger boy's lips again, Randy groaning as their tongues touched. Brad felt the his brother's hands slip jerkily across his bare, sweaty back, tracing his shoulder blades, then down the elastic of his shorts and underpants to stroke Brad's muscular ass. Brad caught his breath and intensified the kiss, pulling Randy's head toward his own, running his fingers through the boy's wavy hair, panting as they met in an open-mouth-closed-mouth rhythm that got Brad's already hard cock throbbing in his briefs.

"Randy," Brad wheezed when they broke, his face and chest completely flushed from their kissing. "Suck me." He could barely control himself. Randy wore a sexy half-grin as his hands wandered down Brad's sticky chest, poking his fingers gingerly into his navel. Brad moaned as the boy's fingers looped into his shorts and underpants, feeling almost dizzy as he watched them slide down his firm, sweaty legs. Brad closed his eyes as he felt his brother work deftly at the laces of his sneakers, feeling them removed gently, with all the expertise of a shoe salesman. His socks were gone in a single breath. Then Brad, now barefoot, stepped out of his shorts, never taking his eyes off Randy who was meeting his gaze with a lusty, pouty expression of his own. The younger boy's cock by this time was almost completely soft.

Brad kicked the last of his clothes away and stepped backward, climbing onto the bed and lying on his back. Randy joined him in an instant to lay at his side.

"God, Randy, suck me..." Brad barely realized he was speaking.

"Mmm," Randy whispered in approval, brushing his lips all across his brother's torso, nipples, hips. He paused to flick his tongue against the tips of Brad's pale pink nipples, brushing his fingertips against the boy's erection as he did so. Brad moaned and his hips bucked off the bed once, very quickly.

"God, make me cum Randy...make me cum..."

"I can't wait to taste you again," Randy whispered, pausing to lift his lips from Brad's navel, still fingering the tip of his brother's erection. "I'll swallow you whole, Brad...I want to taste your cum..."

"Yeah...oh, please, Randy..." Brad shuddered as Randy spoke intimately.

"Yeah," Randy whispered, and now his lips moved downward from Brad's navel, at the same time stroking downward with the fist already on the older boy's cock, causing Brad to gasp. Randy slowly jacked him tip to base, tip to base, and over again. Randy felt the cock twitch in his hand with every motion. Brad's hips began to pump in gentle rhythm with the younger boy's hand, and then finally his hips strained upward, pounding, when

Randy gently took just the head into the circle of his lips.

"God," Brad moaned plaintively. "Suck my cock, Randy, yeah...oh fuck..."

Randy didn't answer, only brought his lips and tongue slowly downward until he'd brought Brad's cock completely into his mouth, the head poking all the way at the back of his throat.

He twitched his head ever so slightly up and back, caressing the tip of the blond boy's cock with the back of his mouth and Brad's breathing went double time, his hips thrashing around on the bed and his legs actually convulsing. Randy had to steady him with soothing hands at his hips as he brought his mouth back up, tickling every inch of the length of Brad's erection. He began at the head, and then dipped back down, but not so far this time. Brad moaned and said something unintelligible as Randy sucked expertly up and back, bobbing and dipping with his head along the top third of

Brad's erection, speeding up until he was at two full strokes a second. Brad was wheezing and panting, his head back at his pillow, totally lost in Randy's seduction.

Randy groaned without removing his mouth, shut his eyes a little, and slipped one finger down between Brad's legs and pressed carefully at his asshole. He got about half an inch in before Brad really lost it.

"Oh, Jesus...oh Randy...fuck...fuckin' suck me man...oh _God_ yes..." His face was beet red and if Randy could have seen it, so was the tip of his cock. Randy was surprised to find himself getting hard again already, but he couldn't help it. Brad's moaning and groaning was turning him on to no end. He wished he could jack himself off as he sucked Brad, but he needed both hands. He pulled his lips off the boy's cock to tongue all around Brad's scrotum, and then he lifted his head before he dipped slowly again down Brad's cock with his whole mouth. Brad's entire body was overwhelmed with excitement. When Randy dove upward to pull and suck eagerly at the tip once again, he could taste Brad's pre-cum for the first time.

"Uh...uh, Randy...oh my _God_..." Brad's eyes were wide in comical disbelief. He could feel the gentle caressing of Randy's tongue on his cock and the occasional brush of his inner cheeks when he used suction. The boy's finger up in his asshole slowly began to slide in an out, fucking him in the ass faster and faster as his orgasm approached. Brad knew Randy knew all of his signs just as he knew Randy's. Faster and faster, Randy's mouth worked, and Brad pushed his hips upward with all the force he could muster as he started feeling his cum building. The finger in his asshole sent an indescribable bolt of pleasure up between his legs with every savage thrust. He held back as long as possible, suddenly falling as gently as he could to try and let it build instead of exploding all at once, but when Randy's lips ever so gently tongue-kissed his cock head, the tip of his tongue collecting all the dribbles that had formed there, Brad went over the edge completely and couldn't hold back.

He gasped and moaned and gnashed his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut as his ass went taut and his hips thrust upward harder than he ever had in his life until finally he had a deep, rich climax that was weeks in the making, shooting seven or eight times and grunting, thrusting each time, feeling Randy expertly kissing and tonguing right at the tip to help increase the pressure. Randy poked his finger hard and fast in and out of Brad's ass in rhythm with his spurts while swallowing every drop and still managing to make out with Brad's cock head.

And at the end, Brad collapsed. Relaxed. He was almost half-asleep by the time the last few drops came.

"_Man_," Randy whispered, after he'd withdrawn his mouth and swallowed hard. He moved up the bed to lay side-by-side next to his brother. "You sure got into that." He smiled his cunning 'Randy' smile.

"Like I said, it's been awhile," Brad said sleepily. He felt remarkably calm and peaceful. He slung an arm around his brother's shoulders and then they kissed briefly. "Nobody's ever made me cum like that. And nobody but you ever will."

"Not even on your own?" Randy said, feeling his chest swell with pride and smiling childishly.

"Nuh-uh." Brad shook his head. "But I think I pulled something!" Both boys laughed.

"Well," Randy said. He continued after a pause. "I'm gonna take a shower." He got up from the bed and got a towel from the closet. He chose not to wrap it around his waist and let it drape at his side, giving his brother another look at his cute little boy build. "You got homework?" He brought Brad out of his daze.

"Yeah," Brad said dejectedly. Randy just laughed and left the room. About a minute later Brad heard the bathroom door close and water running. Sighing, he got up, put his soccer jersey back on, and retrieved his Algebra book. Just before he opened the book, their bedroom door opened. Brad covered his naked self quickly before realizing it was Randy.

"You wanna come anyway?" Randy suggested, smiling.

Brad gently placed his book on the desk while contemplating. He looked his brother up and down before looking himself up and down, and smiling widely, he exclaimed,

"You bet."

* * *

**I think this one was really good! Did you like it? Review!**


End file.
